


My first year in UA

by TododekuIsMaShip



Category: BnHA
Genre: Gen, Tsuchako, kiribaku, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TododekuIsMaShip/pseuds/TododekuIsMaShip
Summary: Hi, this is my first story, so, please... no hate.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 1





	1. About me ( Ibuku)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story, so, please... no hate.

Hi, my name is Ibuku, I am a 16-year-old girl who is about to start in the UA high school. I have long white hair that fades into green. I have heterochromia iridium, which makes my eyes two different colors, one of my eyes are green and my other eye is light blue. I also have black freckles. My parents are Izuku Midoriya, the number 1 hero, and Shoto Todoroki, the number 2 hero. My dad Izuku has the coolest quirk ever, one for all! Did you know that all for one includes 7 quirks?! Wait... You probably don't know what a quirk is, do you? Well, a quirk is another word for superpowers. Superpowers are common now like everybody has them. Did you know that my dad Izuku was born quirkless? When he was 16 he inherited All Might's quirk. All Might was the number 1 hero until he retired. My other dad Shoto ( Yes I have two dads.) has a cool quirk too, half ice half fire, which means that he can use ice with his left side and fire with his right.

Okay enough about my dads, Let's talk about me, so I already told you my name and my age, oh you should know that UA is a high school for young heroes ( Like me ) and the only way to get in is to show that you're worthy by fighting these giant robots, the biggest one is worth zero points, My dad Izuku didn't get any fighting points, but he got in through hero points for saving Ochako ( A girl they went to school with ) And yes my parents went to UA. So, to get the best score I need to get both hero points and fighting points. Okay, now it's enough explaining.

I have two siblings, my older brother Hoshi who is 17 and my older sister Hikari who is 18. My siblings also go UA, Hoshi is in year 2 and Higarai is in year 3. Hoshi has a cool yet kinda creepy quirk. I think he got it from his birth mother. I'm not allowed to tell you his quirk, and I can't tell you about Hikari's quirk either, that's because I don't know it… Anyway, I love my siblings and we get along pretty well. And that's pretty much it.

I haven't told you about my quirk´s yet, have I? My first quirk is fire and ice. For example: If I have had a cold drink ( like let's say, water with ice cubes) my ice quirk activates, and I have had a hot drink ( Like hot cocoa) My fire quirk activates. The only way to deactivate my quirk is for me to drink a mild drink, like normal water. So... that's my first quirk. My second quirk is One for all. I have recently inherited it so I'm not really used to it yet ( I use it the same way as my father Izuku). A good thing about me having one for all is that my bones don't break unless I use about 60%. - You know what, I should probably start writing in my dairy soon, like now… okay… I’ll do it…


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

( Ibuku POV)

“Good Morning Ibuku!” It was my dad, Izuku trying to wake me up. “ Mmmm… Good morning dad…” I said sleepily. “It’s your test to get into UA today, you should get ready, and you probably don't want to get late and…” ( he went into one of his mumbles, where no one can understand him, well maybe my dad Shoto.) “ That’s Today!” I panicked I quickly got dressed in my training suit and ran downstairs. “Morning Ibuku,” Hikari said. “Morning,” I said, not paying attention. “ Are you ready for the test?” She asked. “Umm, I guess so… I'm kinda nervous.” I replied. “ It's going to be okay, especially with those quirks of yours.” My dad Shoto said. “ Yeah, but where am I going to get a drink in there?” I asked him. “ Well, you should drink something before you start, but you should choose what power you want to use.” He said. “ Yeah, ill probably go with… Ice. And then surprise everyone with fire later.” I said. “ Yeah, that would be smart. But get going, you don't want to get late.” Hikari said. “ Okay, let's go,” I said. " And remember, don't forget to use a bit of One for all!" My Dad Izuku said before I went through the door. " Ok, Dad," I said, right before the door closed.

When we were right in front of the gate I just stood and stared at it. This was it, UA, The high school that some of the top heroes were trained ( Like All Might, Deku ( My Dad), And Shoto ( My other dad.).) “Whoa” I gasped. “ Pretty cool huh!” Hikari said. “ Mmhmm!” I said. “ Follow me, I’ll show you where you're supposed to be,” Hikari said. 

( 5 min later.) “ Bye Ibuku! Good luck!” Hikari said before she left. “ Bye!” I said. 

I walked to where I was supposed to go. “ Hmm, I wonder what the other peoples quirk wi-” Before I could finish my sentence I tripped. “ Aah!” I yelled. When I opened my eyes… I was floating. “ What the…” I said. “ Sorry…” I heard a voice. I looked to the side. It was Honoka! “ Thanks, Honoka,” I said. “ You're welcome.” She said. 

Honoka is Tsuyu Asui and Ochako Uraraka daughter ( and one of my BFF’s ). She has dark brown hair that looks kinda greenish, she had her hair up in a high pony-tail. She was wearing a black tank top and green sweatpants. 

“ Nice to see you again Honoka,” I said. “ You to Ibuku.” She said. “ Come on, let's go!” She said. I followed her. “ Are you ready!” Honoka asked. “ Umm, not really…” I answered. “ Oh, come on Ibuku! It will be fine!” She said. “ Yeah, you're right,” I said. “ Wait… Is that Taiyo!?” Honoka said. “ Taiyo? No way… OMG, it is Taiyo!” I said. “ Taiyo! Hej Taiyo! Over here!” Honoka yelled. “ What do you want!” Taiyo said. “ We wanted to say hi and good luck on the test,” I said. “ Yeah, yeah… whatever. I will win this test. And I don't need your help.” Taiyo said. Then he walked away. “ What just happened,” Honoka said. “ I have no idea,” I said.


	3. Chapter 2: The test

“ OMG, it’s starting now!” Honoka said. “ Y-yeah…” I said. “ Are you ready?!” We heard a voice from the speakers. “ 3,2,1 GO!!!!” The voice from the speakers said. And immediately everyone started running into the opening. “ Here we go Ibuku,” Honoka said. “ Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later,” I said. After we got past the dors everyone started to run off in different directions. “ Hmm, what would be the smartest way to get both hero and fighting points.” I thought. “ Wait I have to activate my quirk!” I said grabbing my water bottle. Drinking from it made my ice-quirk activate. 

“ Okay… Let's fight some robots. I jumped off the roof I was sitting on making an ice slide. I used my ice slide to get around the arena. I was kinda giving up when something suddenly a robot appeared in front of me. I barely had time to stop. I noticed how the robot was raising its hand, preparing to hit me. I jumped up in the air shooting a huge blast of ice ( which blew its head off.). “ Huh, it worked,” I said surprised. I felt a sudden vibration in my wrist. “ What the… Oh yeah, the point watch!” I thought. The watch showed the number 3. “ That means I have 3 points! Yes!” I said in excitement. 

As I was fighting all of the robots I could feel my watch, “Pling! Pling! Pling!”. 12,15,18,20,23… the points keep going up for every robot I beat. And eventually, the stop horn went off. “ Wow, that went faster than I expected.” I thought. 

(Later) When I walked out of the UA gate I heard a voice “ Wait!” I turned around. It was the two girls I saved. “ Thank you so much for saving us earlier!” One of the girls said. “ Yeah if you hadn't swooped in right there we would have been goners.” The other girl said. “ No prob, that's what a hero needs to do right?” I said while smiling at them. “ My name is Rirī.” The first girl said. “ And my name is Rōra.” The other girl said. “ Nice to meet you guys!” I said. “ Are you guys twins?” I asked. “ Yeah, we are. My quirk is object. I cant use it without Rirī.” Rōra said. “ And my quirk is Animals,” Rirī said. “ Cool m-” Before I could finish my sentence I got interrupted by a call from my phone. “ Sorry, just a second,” I told the twins as I pressed the green button. “Hello?” I said. “ Hello is this Ibuku?” “ Yes.” “ Okay, Ibuku you need to come home now! It's really important.” “ Okay I’ll be on my way” I hung up. “ I’m sorry you two but I got a really important call from my brother,” I said to the girls. “ Okay bye! And good luck!” The twins said in sync. “ Bye!” I said as I was running home.


	4. Chapter 3: The scores

“So what's up?” I asked Hikari. “ Well… Hoshi is gone…” He said. “ What?! Where is he?” I asked. “ Well, you know our brother. He's probably out doing something. He'll be back around midnight. I hope…” I couldn't hear the last thing he said but I nodded my head. “ Do our dads know?” I asked. “ No…But please… Don't tell them yet.” Hikari asked. “ I promise,” I answered. “ Okay, how did your test go?” Hikari asked. ( I could see that he was trying to change the subject.) “ It went really good! You should have seen how I blew and punched off those robots heads!” I said excitedly. “ Yeah, I wish I could have been there,” Hikari said. “ You should be ready those results come quickly you know,” Hikari said. “ OMG! I forgot. Bye!” I said before running off to my room. I opened my computer and… My results were already there! I opened the link and it showed a video of one of the teachers. “Ibuku Midoriya… you have been accepted to UA high. Welcome! We are …. …. ……. “ I didn't listen to what the rest of the video said. I had gotten accepted to my dream school! “ OMG yes!” I yelled. “ What are you screaming for Ibuku?!” My dad Izuku asked. I ran downstairs and yelled, “ I GOT ACCEPTED TO UA!!!!” “ OMG!” He said! “ I'm so proud of you.” He said and hugged me tightly. “ Dad...can't...breathe…” I said while trying to catch air. “ Oh, sorry Ibuku.” He said, letting me go. “ Hoshi get down here and celebrate your sister!” Dad yelled. “ Hoshi?” He said walking up to his room. “ Hoshi are you in here?...” He said. Then he walked down again. “ Girls, where is your brother?” Dad asked. “Umm, he’s outside doing some stuff. hell, be back later.” Hikari said. ( Nice save.) “ Oh ok,” Dad said. “ Phew! That was a close one.” I thought. ( later.) “ I'm going to bed now goodnight!” I told everybody before I went to bed.

The next day I went back to UA. “ I can't believe that I go to school here now!” I thought before walking through the gate. “ Hey, Ibuku! wait up!” I heard a voice and turned around, it was Honoka! “ Wow! You got in to?!” I asked. “ Yup!” She said ( Really proud of herself.) “ Wanna go check the scores?” She asked me. “ Sure! But… Tag!” I said before running off. But then I started to float. “ Hey! No fair!” I yelled at Honoka. “Hehe!” She laughed evilly. “ Put me down!” I yelled. “ Fine!” She said putting me down. 

When we finally came to the scoreboard I couldn't believe my eyes! It said 1. Ibuku Midoriya. “ OMG Ibuku! You are at the top! Can you believe it?!” Honoka said excitedly. “ N-no… I c-can't… M-me? N-number one?” I stuttered. Suddenly everyone stared at me. Then I heard a voice saying “ OMG its Ibuku Midoriya!” Everyone swarmed around me. “ How did you do it?” A voice said. “ You are so cool!” Another voice said. “ Wait isn't she Dekus and Shotos daughter?!” I heard a girl say. “ OMG really?!” Another girl said. “ How is it to have the number 1 and number 2 heroes as parents?” A boy said.


	5. Chapter 4: Fame and gain

“ U-um i-its-” I tried to say before I got interrupted by a voice. “ What is your quirk? I’ve heard its super cool!” “ I-its-” I got interrupted again. But this time someone pulled me out of the crowd. “ Hey, where are you going!” A girl yelled before the doors shut. “ There that should keep them away,” Honoka said. “ T-thanks…” I said. “ No prob,” Honoka said. “ We should go check on what classes we got,” I said. “ Yeah, but you have got to get used to getting asked a bunch of questions, especially because your parents are the top 2 heroes,” Honoka said. “ Yeah, your right,” I said. 

When we checked our classes we found out that we were in the same class, 1A. “ That's the same class our parents went to!” I said. “ I know isn't that so cool?!” Honoka said. ( later.) “ How do you feel about tomorrow?” Honoka asked. “ Umm, I’m a little scared, but yet excited,” I answered. “ Hmm, we will see… See you tomorrow!” Honoka said. 

The next day I went to school, looking for class 1A. “ Hey, do you know the way to class 1A?” I asked a girl. The girl had white/gray hair and light blue eyes, she also had two yellow horns. “ Yeah sure, we can walk together because I go there too!” The girl said excitedly. “ T-thanks.” I stuttered. “ My name is Ari by the way. Wait… you’re Ibuku right? The daughter of Deku and Shoto?” The girl said as we started walking. “ Y-yeah” I answered. “ I heard that you got in on reconditions but you decided to take the test anyway. Is that true?” Ari asked. “ Yep,” I said. “ Oh, we’re here,” Ari said. “ See you later!” She said before leaving. “ Y-yeah,” I said. I walked into the classroom and thought, “ Wow, so many people..." ( Later.) " Good morning class." A familiar voice said. My dad walked into the classroom, then he said. " My name is Shoto Todoroki and I will be your homeroom teacher.". " What?! My dad is going to be my teacher? This is going to be weird..." I thought. I heard people talking, " Woah, Shoto is going to be our teacher?!" " OMG, The number 2 hero is our teacher!". " Great..." I mumbled. " I'm going to humiliate myself not only in front of the class but in front of my dad!". " Today we are going to test your strength, meaning that we will see what needs improvement," Dad said. " Here are you're training outfits." He said handing them out. The training outfits where dark blue with lines forming a U and A ( For UA.). " Cool..." I thought, looking at the outfit. " Follow me to the changing rooms," Dad said before showing us the way.


End file.
